


I Will Always Love You

by Bookexplosions



Category: Avengers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, Song fic, Steggy - Freeform, Sweet, Sweet Steve, supportive tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookexplosions/pseuds/Bookexplosions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peggy meet when he wakes up from the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Love You

Steve's POV:

Waking up in the 21st Century was hard. There is no other word for it except hard. But I got over it. I adapted. I adapted to the wondrous ways of this new age. I learned how to you the new fangled phone. I learnt , how to change channels on the television, how to give a fake smile to the media or anyone for that matter. My demons died as the years passed on in the ice. I lost Bucky and so many more. Except Peggy. Beautiful, sweet, amazing Peggy. I never lost her as she was still alive.

I've put off visiting her for a while now. I'm too scared too see her face. I feel irrational jealousy hit me at the thought of Peggy with someone else but I pushed it down. Guilt started building up in me everyday that I didn't visit. We, being the Avengers, all stayed in Tony's tower. We had our own routines and lives but we made time for bonding. I clicked with Clint and Natasha easily. Bruce was a little difficult but we became close in our weird way. Thor's my sparring buddy so it's no difficulty there. Tony's good too in the friendship area after you break a few of his walls down, it's just we bicker a lot. A part of me is jealous of Tony. His comfortable life in the 'new' world is something that doesn't come so easily to me.

Our morning and dinner routine always had us bonding. I would wake up first and jog. Sometimes Natasha would join me. Then after the shower Bruce would be up and Clint would be making pancakes. Thor will stumble in later, muttering about pop tarts. Then Tony. Tony all bleary eyed and coffee mad would come in and blindly look for his coffee mug on the top shelf which he can't reach so Clint or I will have too get it for him. He'll give us a smile before putting coffee in his mug. He'll cradle it and drink it before fully waking up. Today though Tony woke up earlier than any of us and left. He told JARVIS to tell us he's out and safe. Not that we all didn't stop worrying. But we continued our day without Tony.

 

Tony still wasn't back and I was 'officially' worried. I sat on the couch in lounge which was in Tony's floor. We all sort of were pulled to Tony's floor when we came together. I started drawing the team on my sketch when Tony barged in. He was wearing an old band shirt and faded jeans. Sunglasses adorned on his face and smile plastered on until he saw me. His smile fell off and instead a scowl took it's place. We haven't fought harshly since that day. Now I feel dread hit me and fight starting.

"Who would've thought that Captain America could be a jerk?" Tony drawled while walking in. He went for the coffee straight away.

"Tony what in the world are you talking about?" I replied offended.

"Really? how about not visiting someone special from your past who loves you and is dying for you to come visit them huh?" Tony spat out.

I felt the blood drain out from me and anger coil at my stomach.

"That is none of your business." I growled out. Tony scoffed.

"None of MY business. Peggy or should I say Auntie Peggy is heartbroken." Tony replied venomously. I felt my eyes widen.

"That's right solider. Auntie Peggy. Howard and her got close and mutual at your loss. She was there when my mother wasn't. She told me stories about he great Steve Rogers and about how if she had one day, just one day with you again, she'd tell you she loved you." Tony said angrily.

I felt my chest ache and tears build up in me. I breathed in too keep them at bay. Tony's face soften and he sat down next to me.

"Listen Cap, I get that it's hard to face her after all this time but she deserves happiness. I'm not going to lie she's getting weaker and weaker and until you meet her so will you." Tony said while leaning back against the couch.

"What if she found someone else?" I whispered brokenly.

"C'mon Steve! Did you expect her too wait forever?" Tony asked. I sighed. I didn't. I know she would move on.

"She loves you and that will never stop. You should visit her. I think it'll do you both good." Tony said before getting up and heading to the workshop.

I mulled over Tony's words before going down to the workshop myself.

"Hey Tony?" I shouted over the music. Tony turned it down and turned around.

"Yeah Spangles?" "Can I borrow the car?" I asked and Tony smirked before throwing me the keys. I looked down at it confused.

"Your old bike all fixed up." Tony clarified before turning up the music and going back to his work. I smiled at the keys and rode to Peggy.

Forty five minutes later I'm standing outside an old people's home with blue tulips in my hand. I felt nervousness build up inside me but I pushed it down. I entered and at the front desk was chirpy thirty year old woman. Her hair was in a bun and she was smiling.

"Hello Mr. Rogers what may I help you with?" She asks politely. I smiled at her.

"Uh I'm here to see Peggy Carter?" I asked and she nodded. She took me outside Peggy's door. Before I entered I took a deep breath. I pushed open the door and there lay Peggy. Beautiful Peggy. She had wrinkles and her hair was grey but in my eyes she was so beautiful. Perfect actually.

"Steve?" She whispered and I saw her eyes go misty. I felt a stab of guilt that I cause those tears. Before I knew it she was in my arms, sobbing against my shoulder.

"Oh Steve why didn't you come?" She pleaded while wiping her eyes. Her posture even in old age was the style of some superior to me. I suddenly felt two feet tall.

"I was so scared Peggy. I was terrified." I replied sadly. I waited for her angry to unleash on me before she spoke softly.

"I guess Tony told you that I don't have exactly much time to live." She said softly. She had a fond smile when she said Tony's name. A comfortable silence set over us. She was siting on the bad simply holding my hand with radio on. We were sitting when a tune softly started crooning through the radio. Peggy's eyes lit up and she starts to get up.

"Pegs what are you doing?" I asked while helping her up.

"You owe me a dance soldier." She said mischievously. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. She is so petite which I would never say to her unless I wanted my legs cut off. We danced and her head was resting on the crook of my neck. She hummed along with the tune.

"I listened to this song a lot when you left." She said. I broke away from my thoughts to pay attention to the lyrics.

_"If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way."_ I felt tears well up in my eyes as the song continued.

_"And I... will always love you, ooh Will always love you. You My darling, you...Mmm-mm"_

"Oh God Peggy, I'm always going to love you." I whispered and she just nodded in reply. The room was filled with the melody of the music and we danced until I had to leave again. But I'd be back. I will always come back to Peggy.

_You. Darling, I love you. I'll always... I'll always love you. Ooh Ooh_

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Steggy! They're so cute and well I decided to do a song fic cause I'm kinda in the mood for them. 
> 
> Please leave conments and Kudos :)


End file.
